


A Letter to Cove, from you

by Provider_359



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: GB Patch stole my heart, Gen, Letter, Listen I like this game a lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provider_359/pseuds/Provider_359
Summary: It's just a letter from the player (not the main character, but the player) to Cove. Call it written therapy.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Reader
Kudos: 31





	A Letter to Cove, from you

Hi Cove,

It's me. Your neighbor. To you I'm a little amorphous- sometimes I'm bold and sometimes I'm nervous. Sometimes my pronouns are he, she, or they. 

And sometimes, we are best friends.

And sometimes we mean even more to each other. 

Cove you mean a lot to me. You've made laugh, and cry, and feel so loved and wanted that sometimes I forget just how unreal our relationship is. Sometimes, like right now, I wonder what it would be like to see you in front of me. I mean to _see_ you. How much would I notice for the first time and how much would that matter? When I look at you without the background music always playing in my head, will you seem human to me? How would our relationship change if we're in my world; one where we aren't really neighbors and where the happy ending isn't guaranteed; where you'll see me in front of you and it might cross your mind for the first time, _are they worth it_? I'd like to think the answer is yes, because you're always so thoughtful and caring, but the pedestal you're on doesn't exactly accommodate anything less. If I ever see you eye to eye and you can think for yourself, will we choose each other? I hope so. 

If you ever read this, and I'm confident you won't, then this is probably very confusing for you. But at the end of the day, I just want to say thanks. Thanks for everything. When I find someone else to love in my life, I hope that I can use what you've taught me.

Yours in life,

Your Neighbor

P.S. I have an anklet now, but it's not as treasured as my turtle keychain

**Author's Note:**

> So I played Our Life, and I just fell in love. It's a wonderful game with beautiful art and a great immersion factor. After playing through twice I felt compelled to write out this. I know this is weird and more of me trying to sort through my own feelings in a very self-satisfying way, but here we are nevertheless.


End file.
